


I'm a Celebrity... Edge Me Out of Here!

by pitskink (iwillcarryyouoverfireandwater)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Edging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, basically just porn, louis begging to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillcarryyouoverfireandwater/pseuds/pitskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Louis can ask for whatever he wants, but sometimes his boys just know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Celebrity... Edge Me Out of Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. Soooo, this is the first fic I've ever published *eek*
> 
> Thanks to [my gurl](http://www.keepmyarmswideopen.tumblr.com) for beta-ing (and dealing with my many stresses!!)

Louis wanders out of the shower, pink from head to toe and his hair sticking up at ridiculous angles, so fluffy from his usual towel drying routine. Nick always laughs at him for how hot he likes his showers, _I don’t know why you’re so insistent on boiling yourself alive_ , but he knows he has an ally in Harry; they've shared many a steamy shower together.

 

Harry and Nick are lounging on the bed, hands absently roaming under each others’ soft tees, Radio 5 Live still playing the football commentaries that they've long stopped listening to. Louis coughs to get their attention, knowing what he wants but what he's scared to ask for - he tried psyching himself up in the shower but to no avail.

 

‘Hey, love.” Nick looks up at Louis, where he’s standing in the archway of the en-suite, fiddling with his hands in front of him, and lazily pats the bed beside him. They’d had to get one specially made and it takes up a good portion of the room; the large black frame and the hundreds of throws and cushions that Louis had insisted they buy, _because I just get cold a lot, alright_? (which actually means he doesn't like it when he has to sleep alone in an empty bed) causing Nick to stumble when he tries to quietly get up for The Breakfast Show, because of course they’re always left in a heap on the floor.

 

“Come cuddle, Lou. Want me to do your hair?” Harry yawns as he speaks and Louis can tell he’s been relaxing. Nick runs his free hand up and down Harry’s chest under the tshirt and Louis is sure that he’s scratching him, digging his nails in the way he knows Harry likes, because the next words that he says are syrupy slow and gravelly. “Why’re you looking so nervous?” Louis shrugs his shoulder and prays that he’s still pink enough from the shower that his blush isn't showing. He realises, a little too late, that the fact his dick is stirring, on its way to half-hard against his thigh, is probably an obvious sign of what he wants. He still won’t ask though.

 

“Like watching you both.” He says instead, stepping towards the bed and picking up two errant cushions on his way. “Look so hot together.” Louis sits down on the edge, feet dangling, he clutches the cushions to his chest as Harry moves to kiss Nick. He feels his dick start to fatten up properly and groans at the sight before him.

 

"I think I know what he wants, Haz." Nick whispers, breathlessly, after he pulls back from their kiss.

 

"Yeah," Harry agrees, "wants us to edge him, doesn't he?" Louis likes to think he’s good at being inconspicuous when he wants something, but he always gets called out, they know his tells. They’ve learned that when he gets shy and squirmy and acts like his skin is too hot, twiddling his hands in front of him, he needs this; needs to be the focus of their attention, to be looked after.

 

Nick nods and kisses Harry again as he hears Louis fidgeting, ruffling the bed sheets as he moves, moaning quietly. Harry pulls back this time and turns to look at Louis. "Is that what you want? You want us to take care of you, not let you come until we decide, until we allow you to?" And yes, that _is_ what Louis wants, and he can’t begin to explain why, even though they’ve done it a few times before. It had started so simply, when Harry was in a decidedly playful mood and resolved to drive Louis insane and not acknowledge his need to come, Nick had caught on pretty quickly and they’d both worked together, sucking and fucking and not allowing Louis to let go. The whole thing made Louis’ insides twist with pleasure, he still doesn't understand why he loved it so much, why he feels he can never ask for it and has to rely on Harry and Nick picking up on when he craves it.

 

Nick has a funny (read, creepy) habit of knowing exactly what Louis is thinking, and voices it again, "You can always tell us when you want it, darling. It's okay." Louis resolutely stares at his thickening cock, lying heavy on his hip, and bites his lip, instead of looking at either of them.

 

"Hey, come on now." Harry knees across the bed and squeezes his shoulder. "It's okay to want it. We'll look after you, Lou." He shudders when Harry palms him, hand cold against his hot dick making him gasp and buck up.

 

“Yeah, want it, want that.” Louis looks up, cheeks rosy and eyes unsure. Nick leans up from the nest of pillows to watch them for a minute and then climbs off the bed.

 

“Up here then, sweetheart.” Nick grabs Louis’ hand and pulls him up to stand in front of him. He places a chaste kiss on his warm lips and then turns him around, pulling him flush against him, the soft material of Nick’s pyjamas tickling the backs of his thighs. Louis is fully hard now, dick straining, jumping against his stomach. He moves to touch himself but Nick grabs his hands from behind and interlocks them, brushing Louis’ knuckles tenderly to placate him.

 

“No touching. Here you go.” He moves Louis’ hands to rest on his thighs, stretching behind him to reach. “Keep them here yeah?” Louis nods in affirmation and grips the soft fabric of Nick’s pyjamas in his fists. He watches as Harry sits on the edge of the bed, directly in front of him, still in his t-shirt and black briefs. He’s massaging his dick through the material, staring up at Louis with so much intent. He leans forward and takes Louis’ dick in his mouth, sucking on it sloppily, in the way he knows riles Louis up. Nick reaches round and cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, coaxing him to take more of Louis’ cock. “That’s it, take him all, H.” Nick instructs, and Harry moans around his dick, taking him deeper, nose hitting his pubic bone. He holds Louis’ hips as he sucks him, making sure he doesn’t fuck into his mouth like he often does.

 

Louis got himself so worked up just thinking about it in the shower, and now that it’s happening he’s already close. He can feel his balls drawing tight, cock twitching in Harry’s mouth, hitting his cheek as Nick moves one of his hands from Harry’s hair to touch Louis’ dick through his skin. “So thick in his mouth, Lou.” Harry groans around his dick, sucks hard and pulls off, Louis keening when Nick moves to suck on the back of his neck.

 

“You gonna be good for us, Lou? Harry asks, scratching lightly up Louis’ thighs, leaning forward to suck a mark into his hip. “Gonna tell us when you’re close, aren’t you?” Louis nods firmly as Harry slips his hands between his thighs, caressing his arse, making Louis squirm. “Yeah, good, gonna be good.” Louis wiggles his hips when Harry swipes his fingers over his balls, so, so gently he can barely feel it, but that makes it more intense. He can feel Nick’s cock, hard in his pyjamas, resting on the small of his back comfortingly.

 

Harry trails his finger down the underside of Louis’ dick, gentle and teasing, watching it twitch softly against his tummy. He leans forward to kiss the tip, precome smearing all over his lips, and Louis jerks forward, struggling in Nick’s hold. Harry smooths his hands down the front of Louis’ thighs; tense and shaking and shiny, rubbing them soothingly as he places barely there kisses to Louis’ balls.

 

“Uh, uh, shit.” Louis whines and writhes, Nick’s arm grips him tighter around his ribs, pushes his fringe off his sweaty forehead then places a sweet kiss behind his ear.

 

“Easy, love, you’re okay.” Nick breathes, smoothing his hand over Louis’ belly, knuckles brushing slightly on his dick. He pulls him back firmly so Louis is resting all his weight on his chest and slides his other hand down Louis’ side, scratching lightly, and rests it on his hip holding him firmly.

 

“Y’alright, baby? Doing so good for us.” Harry mouths at Louis’ hip, sucking next to where Nick’s fingers lie, marking Louis up as his cock jerks in front of him, hitting his cheek. It makes a slapping noise in the quiet room and Louis’ breath hitches loudly.

 

“M’good, shit- H, Nick, fuck, m’good.” Louis’ stomach twitches as he fucks his hips forward trying to get some sort of friction on his dick. He’s so hard, cock red and angry looking. He’s been on the edge for so long now, waiting to be allowed to come, until Nick and Harry say he’s been good enough, that he’s earned it. Harry starts jerking Louis again, his fist too loose and the pace too slow, but it feels incredible. Louis’ skin is on fire, even the slightest touch makes his whole body ignite. He leans up on his tip toes, trying to get more, feel more, stretching his body taut. Harry palms the head of Louis’ dick, circling around with the lightest touch making him mewl and jolt his hips back into Nick.

 

“No, no, love, stay still for me, for us.” Nick nuzzles into his neck, biting down and sucking, as Harry continues jacking Louis’ dick, two fingers rubbing encouragingly below the head. He’s barely touching him, moving his fingers back and forth teasingly, watching as Louis’ dick gets wetter, precome sliding down the shaft. Harry dips his fingers in the tracks and brings them up to Louis’ mouth.

 

“Wanna taste, darling?” Louis keens and darts his tongue out to swipe at his fingers, moaning as he tastes himself. Harry hums and holds his fingers up to Nick, who bends down and sucks on them quickly.

 

“Tastes good, doesn’t he, Nick?” Harry’s back stroking Louis’ dick, tugging quickly, adding lube to his other hand and running his fingers over his balls. He V’s his fingers and skims them over the top of Louis’ sac, opening round the base of his dick. Louis bucks forwards with a hiss, fucking into the V quickly, snapping his hips.

 

“So good; our boy.” Louis’ heart flutters when he hears Nick calling him that, it makes him feel so loved, so special. Nick is still holding Louis tight round his middle, one hand playing with his nipples, tweaking and pinching at the hardened nubs, the other stroking reassuringly over his tummy. Louis’ hands still grip Nick’s thighs; doing what he was told to do, being good, he assures himself. He hears the click of the lube bottle behind him before he realises that Nick’s hand is gone, no longer comforting him. He feels Nick’s finger lingering at the top of his crack so he spreads his legs wider to give him better access and whimpers under his breath as he feels his finger dip lower, tracing over his hole.

 

Louis whines loudly when Nick pushes in, slowly, surely. He throws his head back onto Nick’s shoulder and scrunches his eyes shut. “There we go, sweetheart.” Nick soothes, “look at Harry for me, yeah?” Nick pinches his nipple and fucks his finger in further.

 

“Shit, gonna come, so close-” Louis’ chest heaves as he gulps in air, cock bobbing when Harry’s hands slip away. Nick stills his finger but continues teasing his nipples, scratching softly. Louis’ chest is a pretty pink colour, flushed and sweaty and there’s a mess of lube and precome all over everywhere.

 

“Not yet, darling. You can hold it.” Nick starts moving his finger again as Harry runs his hands over Louis’ thighs comfortingly, spreading the mess around, making his skin shine. “Relax, babe. You’re being so good, perfect.” Louis chokes out a sob and looks down as his dick jumps at the praise. “Please, please make me come.” He bounces on his toes, rocking, body quivering as Nick fingers him so expertly. Harry’s wanking his cock so lazily now, pulling him off with alternating hands, swiping his thumb on the head each time he changes over, making Louis shake with sensitivity.

 

“H,” Nick warns, “he’s close.” Louis sighs and whimpers when Harry eases off once more, Nick’s finger still deep in him, constant pressure on his prostate. “Shit, I can’t, so close-” Louis fucks back onto Nick’s hand, “more, please, gonna come.” Harry strokes over Louis’ lower stomach and thighs with the flat of his hand, trying to calm him down a bit, bring him back from the edge.

 

“Don’t you dare, Louis. Be a good boy for us.” Nick whispers harshly in Louis’ ear, biting on his lobe afterwards and tightening the grip around his waist. Louis murmurs and holds Nick’s thighs more firmly, anchoring himself.

 

“Know you can do it, baby.” Harry looks at him sweetly, “You’re doing so, so well.” He encircles his cock gently and Louis lurches, thrashes his head back. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it.” Harry twists his wrist and jerks the head, coaxing out more precome which drips down and trickles over his balls. Harry mouths at them, trailing his tongue over his sac. “Ahh shit, please, wanna come for you, let me come, please.” Louis’ whole body tenses as he lets out a loud sob, he’s vibrating with the need to come, shaking and so flushed. “Calm down, sweetheart. You’re okay.” Nick shushes him and eases his finger out, wiping it on the sleeve of his tee. Harry takes his hand off Louis’ dick once more, continues to mouth at his balls and smooths his hands over Louis’ inner thighs, massaging the tight muscle, running his fingers over his perineum, pressing on the sensitive skin there.

 

“Close, close, I’m-” Louis rushes to get the words out, as his dick jolts violently, Harry stops moving his fingers and looks up at him. “So gorgeous, babe.” Harry stares at Louis’ dick; still twitching, even with no one touching him. It’s hitting his stomach, smearing precome and lube all over. “I can’t, please.” He tries to wrench himself out of Nick’s grip, but he keeps a firm hold. “Shhh, love. Breathe for me.” Nick soothes him, reassuringly kissing his cheek.

 

Louis whimpers as he watches his own cock blurt out even more precome, stomach quivering with the effort not to come. Harry wraps his hand tightly round Louis’ dick again, pulling him off in quick tugs, stopping after a few seconds, stilling his hand but still gripping his cock. “Uhh, fuck, more”  Louis rocks his hips forward, sliding through Harry’s hand. “Yeah. Fuck my fist, darling. Show me how good you can be.” Louis mewls and pumps his hips forward a couple of times, Nick’s hands coming to rest at the tops of his thighs.

 

“I’m gonna- shit, can I? Can I?” Harry nods his head and palms his own cock through his briefs. “Yeah, love, go ahead.” Louis adjusts his grip on Nick’s thighs to get more leverage, fucking aggressively into Harry’s hand, whole body shaking with need. “Yeah, uh uh, so fucking close, gonna-” All it takes is Nick swiping his thumbs across both of Louis’ nipples for him to start coming, bucking wildly, choking out sobs as he shoots up his chest, streaking it. Nick moans loudly, holds Louis’ body flush to his and thrusts his dick into the small of his back, fucking up quickly. “So good, so perfect, sweetheart.” Louis leans his head back in order for Nick to kiss him and he can hear the slick noises of Harry wanking. “Shit, Lou, got me so hard. Gonna come-” Louis stops kissing Nick just in time to see Harry spurt all over his stomach, staining his t-shirt. He feels Nick tense behind him, and rock his hips twice before he coming in his pyjamas, Louis can feel the warmth of it on his back.

 

Nick holds Louis’ hands, pulling them off his thighs where he’ll probably have bruises tomorrow. “Jesus, Lou. That was incredible. Love you like that so much.” He praises, shucking off his pyjamas and throwing them into the washing basket, turning Louis around to kiss him lovingly. “I can’t even believe how hard you got off. We need to do that a lot more.” Harry adds, pulling off his top and flopping back onto the bed. “Come kiss me, please.” Harry makes grabby hands and Nick walks Louis backwards to the bed, falling down on it together. Harry and Nick end up marking Louis’ stomach and chest as they lick his come off him, sucking and grazing their teeth over his nipples, peppering kisses over his pecs, before they all doze off, intertwined with each other.

 

Louis thinks, whilst cuddling his boys, before he drifts off, maybe he _will_ ask next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://longhairedlou.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> *whispers* inspiration comes from [here](http://www.xtube.com/user_videos.php?u=CumControl101) (nsfw)


End file.
